Champions of Chaos
by Artemis' Reaper
Summary: Ichigo just watched his world crumble. Just as he was about to lose hope, the soul king and his strange companion,Chaos ,give him a chance to rewrite the past and change the future. With the help of one Percy Jackson ,will they save the world or watch it crumble... But Ichigo's world isn't the only one in trouble. (FemIchi)
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

My names Artemis Nyx and this is my first story hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the Percy Jackson series.

Ichigo was scared.

Yeah, that's right; the great Kurosaki Ichigo was scared, why you ask? Well, the world was ending so who wouldn't be!? The resent war took a greater toll on the world then Reiou thought it would.

Now, our beloved hero watched his world crumble.

Ichigo sighed. Everyone, everything, was dead. The Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, the Living World, Hell, the Royal Realm… Ichigo couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. So yeah, 18 year old Kurosaki Ichigo, hero of both the winter and 1000 year blood war, only living( he is still alive, right?) hollow-shinigami-quincy-human(or is it fullbring) hybrid , was scared.

"Well, this sure was unexpected "a voice from beside him said. Ichigo glanced briefly at his companion. "Yeah" he replied. Reiou sighed and shook his head, he knew a way to fix this (he is the SOUL KING) but wasn't sure if the young hero would agree. "Ichigo" he said, "I…I might have a way to…undo this" That got his attention, Ichigo turned his head so fast Reiou was afraid he'd suffer from whiplash. Reiou chuckled softly "I'll send you back in time …. To before you met Rukia, but…"this was the part that made him worry,"'Kurosaki Ichigo' would already exist. So you'd have to take on a new image, a new identity. Are you willing to that up?" he asked.

Ichigo looked down in thought, "What about Zangetsu?" he asked softly. Reiou looked sheepish, "To be honest, I don't really know. It's a risk you'll have to take." Ichigo nodded, and then looked at Reiou with burning determination, "Okay" he said," let's do this!"

#

"This is so weird" Ichigo said to him-well let's be . Ichigo was now a girl, not that she was complaining or anything. After all, she still had Zangetsu-who insisted on being called Mugetsu and was now using their combined form –and that's all that mattered (there was a small part of her that was pissed off by this turn of events but we'll ignore that) "Get over it. Now, you need a new name." Reiou said.

Ichigo sighed and turned back to the mirror. Physically, she looked like Tatsuki (that includes height), her hair was pitch black with silver-white highlights, her eyes were a brilliant gold with specks of blue and red, her skin was pale, her nails painted black, her lips and cheeks held a red tint. Ichigo wore a loose red long sleeved t-shirt that hung off her right shoulder , a red and black checked mid-thigh skirt, knee high black socks and red chucks, her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a red ribbon and ( most importantly ) at her hip, hung 2 swords-one long ,one short-on a black chain.

"How about Karasu. Akuma Karasu" she said with a tone a finality, silently daring Reiou to challenge it. Reiou looked thoughtful as he skilfully ignored her tone of voice. "Demon Raven, huh? Yip that totally suits you." Ich- no- Karasu smiled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything "a voice called out. Karasu turned towards it. Not far from where they stood were two men. A tall middle aged man with pale skin and black hair, his eyes and suit seemed to contain galaxies (they do), his companion was about 18 years old, he had naturally tanned skin and shaggy black hair, and his head was bowed making it impossible to see his face. He wore an orange t-shirt, black jeans and matching chucks, he also had a tattoo on his right arm. "Chaos, I take it that's Percy. What happened? "Reiou asked. Chaos sighed like a disappointed father," He was betrayed, by…everyone but a select few"

Karasu looked at the boy, Percy, sadly, she knew the feeling all too well, she wished she didn't .She walked up to him, skilfully ignoring the two old dudes and said," _Ano_ , are you okay?" Percy's head snapped up and Karasu gasped as she stared into hypnotic sea-green eyes, she gulped, "I…I know how you feel. My family and friends turned against me too. Even if they didn't mean too, it still hurt. After that…someone very important to me hurt me too" Karasu broke eye contact .Percy stared at her a bit then said' "I…don't know what to feel" Karasu smiled, "That's okay" and kissed his cheek, "I'm Karasu Akuma _, anata ni atte kudasai ni_ *"she said. "Percy Jackson" he replied with a lopsided smile.

Reiou and Chaos watched the scene before them silently. Then Chaos smiled. "Well Perseus, I wish you well on your knew adventure. Farewell" he said then disappeared. Reiou sighed, "Why don't you two get to know each other a bit better and I'll get everything ready" he left before they could reply'

#

When Reiou returned, Karasu was fast asleep with her head in Percy's lap, Percy was also asleep. Reiou smiled at the scene, and then gently shook them awake, "It's time to go" They nodded tiredly as they stood and followed him. "By the way, Percy. You'll need a new name, just in case this world already has a 'Percy Jackson '"Reiou said. Percy thought for a bit. "I got nothing, what about you Kara? "Karasu blushed brightly, but Percy didn't seem to notice. "How about Kaiyo, Yuudai Kaiyo?" "Hmmmmm, I like it! Look out Karakura Town! Here comes Akuma Karasu and Yuudai Kaiyo!"

*pleasure to meet you

Please review!

Ja ne~!  
Love Arty


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! I'm back!_

 _Now before we get to the next chapter, there are 2 things I need to address….make that 3 things._

 _Firtly_ _: thank you to those who reviewed followed and this story to their favourites, it means a lot to me!_

 _Secondly_ _: someone asked me why there was no warning about femichi, so I'd like to explain why. Yes, Karasu is female ichigo but she isn't "Ichigo" anymore. The memories are there but they become two different people, it will become clearer later in the story. So, from now on I'd like you to remember that._

 _Lastly_ _: I felt the need to tell you there will be a love triangle in this story, but I won't tell you who. You're gonna have to guess!_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I will never own Bleach or Percy Jackson._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 1: Kaiyo's POV**_

Hey! The name's Yuudai Kaiyo, but I guess you already knew that, huh?

Anyway, back to the story….

It's been 3 days since Reiou left us in Karakura Town (somehow I now know Japanize). Downside is, Karasu has been unusually broody….kinda reminds me of Hades, I wonder if it's a death god thing? This is why I've decided to surprise her by making blue pancakes for breakfast! It was an awesome plan…in theory.

 **Clang!** "Hades!" I cried out in pain.

You would think after 2 wars and years of watching my mom make blue pancakes, this would be a walk in the park….but nooooo the pan just had to fall….On. My. Foot!

"Kai! Are you okay?! What happened?" Karasu yelled out as she ran down stairs and into our – currently messy – kitchen. Her eyes sparkled with amusement as I stared at her like ä kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Good morning?" I say with a shrug, "Yuudai!" she whined, "Why aren't you dressed yet!? School starts in half an hour!" I blinked, "School?" I asked utterly confused. "Yes, school" she answered, gesturing down to her grey school uniform. I stared at her a bi then it clicked, "Holy Hera, school! I'm gonna be late!" I screamed as I ran upstairs to get dressed. I heard Karasu laugh as I went. So much for pancakes…..

We made it to school just in time (we were actually an hour early….an hour!). Karasu left me at the gate to catch my breath so she could find our class.

"Uhm, are you okay?" a voice asked softly. I looked up and saw….big….."Huh?" "Kaiyo! Come on, I know here we're supposed to…ah, uhm, hi" Karasu said as she ran back. "Oh! Hi, my name's Inoue Orihime, _anata ni kudasai ni*_ " she, Oríhime, said with a smile." I'm Akuma Karasu and that idiot's Yuudai Kaiyo" Karasu replied with a smile. I looked at Orihime then back at Karasu. "Did I miss something?" I asked, but they happily ignored me. "So, Karasu-chan, what class are you in?" asked Oihime."1-D, you?" came Kara's bright reply. "Me too! Come on, I know the way!"

Orihime lead us too room 139. The whole time Kara and Orihime chatted happily. I can honestly say I never expected Karasu to fit in so easily. I mean, yeah I know we're in the past and that Karasu has some connections to this world after spending 3days with a brooding roommate, seeing her smiling and laughing was kinda weird…. Don't tell her I said that.

Orihime introduced us to Tatsuki who happened to be her childhood friend and protector apparently. Tatsuki then introduced me to Mizuro and Keigo, 'cause apparently the girls needed to talk. Whatever he Hades that was about, I don't know. I just thank my lucky stars I got away while i could.

"So, Kaiyo…what's it like having a hot girl as a roommate? "Keïgo said in a whisper. I looked at him and blinked what in Aphrodite's name I he talking about. "I don't get it" I finally answered. Keigo gasped, looking as if I kicked is puppy, weird. Mizuro actually looked up from his phone, to look at me curiously, "You're truly oblivious, aren't you?" he stated. What the Hades is their problem?!

Then two guys walked up to us.

One was dark skinned, had short curly brown hair, he kinda reminded me of Becondorf, and did I mention he was tall, and I mean really, really tall. The other as built similarly to me, with tanned skin, bright orange (like traffic cone orange), honey-brown eyes and a scowl…..I wonder what pissed him off.

"Hey guys" orange said as giant grunted in greeting, must be the strong silent type. "I-i-i-i-i-c-c-c-c-h-h-h-h-i-i-i-i-go!" Keio cried jumping forward only to get punched in the face by orange. Ouch! "Good morning Ichigo, Chad" Mizuro said, turning back to his phone. I bravely decided to introduce myself, I mean orange is kinda scary for a mortal," Uhm, hi, the names Yuudai Kaiyo"

Wow, I will never get used to that, I mean come on! Percy Jackson just rolled off the tongue so easily! No! Bad Kaiyo!

I thought all this in the 2 seconds it took me to hold out my hand. Orange looked at my hand then shook it," Kurosaki Ichigo, that's Chad by the way" oran-ha-ha-Ichigo said pointing to the giant who nodded. It was at the moment that the girls came over. "Who are your friends, Kai?" Karasu asked sweetly, too sweetly," this Chad and Ichigo" I answered as Ichigo said, "Hi". Karasu smiled mischievously, oh Holy Hera, she's planning something! "Hey there Strawberry. Name's Akuma Karasu", she said with a bow. Ichigo's eye twitched at the strawberry bit. I laughed, "Where on Tartarus did you get that from, Kara?!"Ichigo sighed and Karasu huffed, this caused the others to burst out laughing," What? What I say?!" they just laughed more; even Ichigo, Chad and Karasu cracked a smile.

After school, Karasu dragged me in the opposite direction of our house. "Yo Kara! Where we heading?" I asked, but she just smiled saying "You'll see"

Finally!

It feels as if I've been walking or ages!

Karasu came to a stop in front of a dodgy old shack called, "Urahara's shop". "Cool place" I s sarcastically, Karasu just smirked and rolled her eyes. Karasu entered the shop, walked right up to the big scary guy behind the counter(looked more like a box with a register on it, if you ask me) and said," Hello, I'm here to see Urahara Kisuke, tell him it's urgent" l came to stand beside Karasu as Scary guy watched us carefully. I tensed slightly, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Then a burst of warm, comforting energy filled the room. It reminded me of Hestia, warm, kind, welcoming but powerful, very powerful. Ï relaxed slightly when realised it was coming from Karasu (that was shocking). Scary guy looked shocked then said seriously, "Follow me, please". He then lead us to the back(which was actually a house) then to a room where a weird guy in a weird green outfit and an even weirder green-and-white striped hat was drinking tea with a…..black cat?

"Boss, you have guests" Scary guy said then left. "Oh! What do I owe the pleasure of meeting such interesting people~!"Hat said with a smile. Karasu sat down and I joined her shortly afterwards at the small round coffee table.

Then the strangest thing happened….

The air round Karasu changed what once was warm and welcoming was suddenly cold and seemed to scream insanity. I looked at Karasu, noticing the bored expression that, frankly, scared me. An image of a glowing red giant and a figure shroud in darkness flashed before my eyes. I closed my eyes and shook my head then focused on Karasu's bright gold eyes, reminding myself that I wasn't there anymore, that isn't my life anymore. Karasu glanced at me briefly and smiled sadly as if she knew what was going through my head, then turned back to Hat. "I know who you are, Urähara Kisuke, former captain of the 12th division, founder of the research and development department and creator of the Hougouko." She said in dull a tone. Hat's smile fell, "Who are you?" he said seriously. Karasu smirked, "My names Akuma Karasu, this is Yuudai Kaiyo. I'm here to discuss a common enemy" "And who might that be?" Karasu's grinned a Joker like grin, which sent shivers down my spine, "Aizen Sousuke and Yhwach, the Quincy king"

%%%%%%%

 _And that's chapter 1! Hope you liked it!_

 _Read and review, please!_

 _Xoxo, Arty!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! I'm back!**_

 _Sorry for the long wait, it took me a while to get this right._

 _Thanks to all my fans, I won't leave you hanging, promise!_

 _Disclaimer_ _: I don't own Bleach or Percy Jackson_

… _..o.O…_

 _ **Chapter 2: Karasu's POV**_

Hey, it's Karasu if you haven't already figured it out.

Anyway, it's been 4 months since we first came here and in that time we've already become best friends with this world's Ichigo. I guess the ability to spirits comes in handy.

# # # #

Right now, we're having a 'study' session at Ichigo's. Just so you know, we weren't doing anything funny. We just use studying as an excuse to hang out. "Okay, so let me get this straight, you the or ange haired delinquent, who wears a constant scowl, beats up bullies, sees the undead and you read Shakespeare!? What the Hades man!?" Kaiyo asked as he looked through the box we found un der Ichigo's bed. It was pure coincidence that we were doing a report on Macbeth…

Just kidding!

I may or may not have, anonymously, told kaiyo about the box when we got the report….don't tell Ichigo!

"Shut up, water boy" Ichigo growled. And with that they launched into another verbal fight which quickly leads to an actual fight…. boys.

I giggled softly at the mini wrestling match then silently pulled out a box of cookies from my bag, "How about a cookie before you kill each other?" I asked a little too sweetly….Ichigo and kaiyo stopped, looked at the cookies, then to each other, back to the cookies and back again, "Truce?" Ichigo asked. "Truce" agreed kaiyo. They each grabbed a cookie and started munching.

"Way to go King! Ya got 'em pretty boys wrapped around ya little finger!" "Mother always said the away to a man's heart is through his stomach …oh, and Mugetsu, Shut up." I thought back as my annoy ing zanpukto called out. He did nothing but laugh at my reply….sometimes I really hate the voices in my head.

Then something caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing towards the desk. The boys looked over, "A black swallow tail butter fly…." Ichigo muttered clearly confused. Then a girl walked through the wall, but not just any girl. This was Kuchiki Rukia. "It's near" she said ominously. "Hey, who are you?!" ichigo demanded but Rukia ignored him. "Oi, shorty! Are you deaf?" questioned Kaiyo. I watched silently as she looked around, "Guys…I think she's a spirit"

Now before we continue, I'd like to say that this sudden revelation had nothing to do with the fact that I knew who Rukia was. You see after I came to this timeline I discovered that, even though my sensing abilities were still non-existent, I could identify anything near me. Basically my reister now acted like a net or bat's sonar. This caused Mugetsu to tease me endlessly about a certain bat es pada.

"Ghost my ass!" Ichigo said suddenly.

I must have spaced out…oops.

Ichigo then kicked Rukia, sending her flying into the opposite wall. Rukia stared at ichigo wide eyed and stuttered, "Y-y-y-y-y-you j-just kicked me!" "Yeah I did so?" "Interesting. The living aren't sup posed to see me, you must be defective." Rukia said all this while pulling ichigo's cheeks to find the problem….i tried not to laugh at his predicament. "What do you mean 'defective' shorty? I mean, yeah, ichigo's a little weird but then again so are you" Kaiyo said as he slapped her hands away. Again I had to hold in my laughter when I saw both Rukia and Ichigo's eye twitch. Luckily Rukia got over the height comment and said, "You can see me too?" "We all can." I said from my spot on the floor," What are you?"

# # # #

1 horrible chappy filled explanation and 2 Bakudo spells later…..

# # # #

"Do you understand now?" Rukia asked. We nodded slowly…. Well I did the boys were still upset about their new facial hair. "Good now if only i could locate that hollow…" she continued. " Holy Hera, how do you lose an oversized soul eating monster?!" questioned Kaiyo. "I lost track of it the moment I stepped into this room" answered Rukia. "Like that apparently" commented Ichigo.

Then I heard it…that all to firmilar shierk, and I wasn't the only one. "What was that?!" ichigo asked, But Rukia ignored him. "Shinigami-chan, please listen to us! Its closer then you thinks!" I tied but again she ignored us. Then it sounded again, but this time much, much closer. "H-how did it get so close?!"

 _ **Bang! Crash!**_ "Ahhhhhhh!"  
That voice…."Karin!" Ichigo screamed.

Rukia ran to the door and flung it open, we saw Yuzu lying in front of it. It made my blood run cold and instantly I remembered how my family died at the hands of the Quincy. I shut my eyes and turned away, hoping I wasn't crying, hoping the boys didn't notice.

"O-o-o-n-n-ni-nii-chan, h-h-e-lp Karin, pl-ea-s-e" Yuzu said then blacked out. "Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia ran out of the room and down the stairs. The boys followed shortly after with Ichigo screaming, "Kara! Stay with Yuzu!" and I did. I stayed there despite every inch of my body wanting to make sure the boys were okay, that Karin was okay.

"Sure brings back memories, doesn't it…...Ichigo" Mugetsu said soberly. "Yeah…it does" I replied softly.

# # # # # #

I waited until things quieted down before going to check on the boys.

I wasn't surprised to see them both knocked out or a certain shop keeper talking to Rukia. So I walked over quietly, with the intent of scaring them a bit. "Not planning anything weird, right Kisuke?" I ask with a smirk. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw me, "You….." "Eh? Ah! Shinigami-chan, thank you so much for helping us out" "Uhm, your welcome" I smiled at her sweetly, causing Rukia to gasp softly (either it was the smile I picked up after 1 too many trips to the 4th division or because Mugetsu had a habit of randomly changing my eye colour I'll never know) "now Akuma-chan, it's mean to scary the injured" Kisuke scolded. Yeah right, tell that to Unahana! "Oops" I reply then materialised Mugetsu as I turned back to the house. Skilfully ignoring the 2 gold fish behind me, I said, "You don't mind carrying them inside, do you horse?" I left out his name on purpose but I let them see him. I didn't need them thinking I couldn't protect myself but also didn't give all my skills away. Mugetsu smirked, "As you wish….King" then disappeared. "T-t-that was a zanpukto?!" I looked over my shoulder with a smirk then walked towards the house, neither confirming nor denying their accusation.

"What interesting soul you have Akuma-chan" I heard Kisuke say softly.

# # # # #

We stayed at the Kurosaki household that night and helped clean up the next morning. When we finally got to school it was already lunch took all my strength not to laugh when Ichigo and Orihime literally ran into each other only for Orihime to leave us with a pissed off Tatsuki.

(When I think back I feel kinda silly for not realising how orihime felt for me, but I guess it was better that way.)

Then Kaiyo, in all his wisdom, grabbed Ichigo and I by the arm and dragged us off before a fight could break out…..Such a party pooper. "Later Tat-chan!" o called out happily.

# # # #

We explained the situation to the others as soon as we got to class. Well…Ichigo did, I couldn't stop laughing and Kaiyo was no help …Dam that Seaweed Brain!

"Seriously?! A truck crashed into your living room, drove off and didn't wake anyone up?! That's insane!" Keigo said. "Tell me about it" replied Ichigo.

"Hey King! Do remember this?" Mugetsu asked suddenly. At first I thought he finally lost it, until…

"Good afternoon Kurosaki-kun, my names Kuchiki Rukia. It's a pleasure to meet you" "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Needless to say, Kaiyo and I couldn't stop laugh, by the time Rukia Dragged Ichigo out the door; we were sitting on the floor, trying to catch our breath.

# # # #

"Are you sure about this Ichigo?' I asked. We were back in his room that evening, pretending to study. "Yeah….yeah I am" he answered. "Why?" Kaiyo questioned, "It's not like this will benefit you". "I know, it's just….it gives me a chance to protect everyone. Besides, it's only until Rukia gets her powers back."

I smiled sadly at that. Closing my eyes I remember exactly where that choices lead me, and that I would never regret that choice. Opening my yes I glanced at kaiyo. Wondering what's going through his mind.

I leaned forward and kissed ichigo's cheek. "You're really brave Ichi. Please remember that we are here for you." "Princess is right, berry boy. We got your back!"

Ichigo smiled, a rare smile and I refuse to admit I blushed, so shut up Mugetsu!" Thanks guys"

# # # #

 _2 days later…_

I sat in my room going over the next turn of events, if I remember correctly tonight Ichigo faces Orihime's brother, Sora. I sighed. Standing up I walked over to my window and debated my options.

Going won't change what happens; stopping it before it happens will cause problems. "If I remember correctly, isn't when she first started developing her powers? When her brother tried to kill her?" Mugetsu asked. I hummed softly in agreement. The only choice I have is to let this play out…..but I will go, I will go to watch Ichigo. This would be the first the first time he sees what's behind the mask. "You say that like you think he can't handle it" "he can. But….." "You're worried your presence here changed that. Very well then, you should go now. Prince just got there" and with that I jumped out my window and headed towards Orihime's apartment.

# # #

I watched silently from the shadows as orihime said her final goodbye. I walked over as Rukia used the memory modifier on Orihime. "Ichigo…." I said, drawing their attention. "Karasu! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as Rukia whispered "you…"

I looked at orihime"s body then back at Ichigo, "are you okay?" I asked. Ichigo's eyes widened then he smiled slightly,"yeah, I'm okay"

The next day Orihime told us the unbelievable tale of how a sumo champion blows a hole in her home with a gun.

# # # #

The next day I remembered the cursed cockatiel, it happened so suddenly that I made Kaiyo jump from where he sat by the kitchen table that evening at dinner. "Oh shit! I can't believe I forgot!" I said then ran upstairs to find my dairy, the book I use to remember the past timeline. "Uhm, Karasu?" "It's not important! Don't worry!"

I don't care what Kaiyo's seen in the past I can't let him near the Gates of Hell, because my instincts tell they're connected to something much worst where Kaiyo was born, back when he was Percy Jackson.

# # #

The next day I managed to convince kaiyo to go to school without me, then waited half an hour before going to look for ichigo and Rukia.

After spending nearly an hour looking for them, I found Chad and Rukia fighting the hollow….well to be honest Chad had just sent Rukia flying. I stood at the end of the street and watched as Chad caught Rukia and the leeches Shirker used explode. I stood there not knowing how to help without revealing my hand. "You could always use me" Mugetsu suggested. That's right; I just need to get ichigo here faster. "Mugetsu, bring Ichigo here, quickly" "As you wish, my King". Now the only thing I need to do is keep them here, but how?!

…

That's it!" Hey Mister Hollow!" I called drawing the attention to me. "Karasu!?" I heard chad and Rukia shout. "Get out of here you don't know what you're doing!" Rukia said, the little bird whimpered. "Don't worry Rukia!" I said as I started throwing rocks at the hollow. "What kinda soul hunts poor defenceless birds? Wait don't answer that you are obviously evil!" Just a bit longer….."Kara, move!" and I did just in time to see ichigo kick that disgusting being in the face or mask whatever. "I'm the fast zanpukto you know, ain't I King?" Mugetsu said from the confines of my mind, I choose not to answer him. I watched as rukia separated Ichigo's soul from his body and the fight that followed.

When Ichigo killed the hollow and the gates were summoned, walked over to Ichigo and hugged him. It may have seemed weird but I knew that this fight unearthed a lot of things for Ichigo, and for me.

# # #

"SO Karasu, why exactly are you here?" Ichigo questioned after we helped the little soul pass on. "Well…." "And who was the crazy person that said 'my King needs you'?" "Would you hate me if I told you it was a long story?"

…..o.O…..

 _Hope you like it!_

 _Xoxo_

 _Arty!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello**_ _!_

 _I'm so sorry for the late update; I do hope you can forgive me. I've been really busy lately. So here's chapter 3 please enjoy!_

 _I forgot to mention that Karasu will be keeping a journal to help her remember past events, because I find it a little impossible that she would remember everything like it was yesterday considering everything that happened, just thought I'd tell you._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I don't own Bleach or Percy Jackson_

###############

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _Ichigo's pov_

"What if I told you it was a long story?" Karasu asked sheepishly. I stared at her blankly, and then turned around to retrieve my body. "Ichigo! Come on! I didn't mean it!" she pleaded as she followed beside me, I just ignored her. "Hey Chad, you okay?" I asked – after entering my body of course – to which I got a nod in reply. "Okay then, I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said as I headed home walking beside Rukia. When suddenly Karasu stepped in our path, "I'm making dinner" she said simply, I blinked slowly then turned towards the direction of her home.

"So, where's Kai anyway?" Kara blushed, "I may or may not have forgotten to tell him…." "…..So we're having blue chocolate chip biscuits for desert."

####################################

I would introduce myself, but you already know me. Ouch! What was that for Karasu?! (Just introduce yourself baka!) Fine!

The name's Kurosaki Ichigo. Are you happy now? (Yes)

######################

"I can't believe you guys went hollow hunting without me!" "I said I was sorry Kaiyo!" "I know! The cookies were awesome, but still!" After Karasu and I ditched Rukia, well…. Actually she ran off while we weren't looking. We made it in time to catch Kaiyo at the door. Apparently to look for us.(it was to look for you berry boy) So after having some homemade pizza and a bunch of homemade cookies, we found ourselves in the living room with a plate of said cookies and a glass of milk doing homework….or trying to at least. "Okay I'll take you with me next time I plan to follow Ichigo" I heard Karasu say. Wait, what?! "What?" "You got yourself a deal, Angel!" "Guys!" "Sorry, were you saying something Ichigo?" I felt my eye twitch as Karasu tilted her head to the right curiously. "Forget it" I mumbled. "Hey Shark boy, where's number 5?" "No clue berry boy" "Kara, you should have gone to school and sent Kelp Head as back-up" "Hey! My handwriting isn't that bad!" "It looks like a cat ran across the page! A drunken cat!" "Like yours is any better princess!" "When you ladies are done I would like to complete the incomplete worksheet" Karasu said with a smirk. "Sure Ange- Wait a minute…." I watched silently as Kaiyo tried to decipher what Karasu had said. After a few minutes I couldn't hold it anymore. "Hahahahahahahahahaha!" I burst out laughing, followed shortly by Kara's bell like laughter. "What did I say?" Kaiyo asked with a chuckle, which caused us all to burst out in another uncontrollable bout of laughter, can't even remember why we were laughing. When we finally stopped to breathe, Karasu declared it was time to call it a night, 'cause we clearly didn't want to work anymore.

Not that I cared, it was nice not to worry about a crazy midget jumping out of my closet yelling, "Hollow!"

######################################

The next day at school Rukia dragged me aside and handed me a weird duck head candy thing, "What is this?" "Gikongan. Medicine that forcibly removes the soul from the body. It contains a Fake soul that will control your body while you become a shinigami." "It says 'soul candy'" Well that's….because the Shinigami Women's League complained that the name gikongan wasn't cute…" "Why's it a duck?" "S-shut up. I wanted the popular Chappy the Bunny one too!" "I see, so you wanted the rabbit…." "D-don't give me that look! Just take one already!" In order to preserve my body, I did as she said. The result was just as she said; my body and soul were now acting as two separate beings…..damn Karasu's a bad influence on my thought pattern. When Rukia got a hollow alert we left the soul but I couldn't shake this bad feeling that I had….

########################

Once we eliminated the hollow Rukia and I rushed back to class to a scene that I wish I could forget Kaiyo was beating up my body. "Stop!" Rukia yelled, causing Kai to stop mid swing. He looked at me my body and then to Karasu. Suddenly he smirked and…. throw him out the window," That, Berry boy is what we call sweet revenge" "Kaiyo I swear I'll get you back for this!" I screamed as Rukia and I ran after the soul.

#########################

After a really dumb argument I tried to have with Rukia about how bad it is to be seen kissing a classmate and how if Kaiyo was the one fighting then i-he- probable kissed Karasu too….I can't really describe how I feel about that. Rukia told me that he was a modified soul, a type of fake soul that was meant to be used to battle hollows but was destroyed after the plan failed and that by law I was meant to destroy him. I couldn't help but wonder how it felt to be him in those moments.

We managed to find him before he could seriously hurt a bunch of middle school learners. We broke into a fight at the same time Rukia got a hollow alert, causing us to lose the mod soul but managed to catch up with it again as it tried to protect the same kids it almost hurt from a hollow and together we defeated the hollow. It was at this moment that a weird hat wearing guy appeared and removed the mod soul from my body. "Wha-"

"Collection complete. Let's go home everyone." "What?! I'd thought I'd finally get a chance to fight it out, after all this time."

"W-wait….Wait a minute! What are you going to do with it?" I asked. "Do with it? Destroy it." "Y-you can see me? Who are you people?" "Hmm, how do I answer that?" he said. "A greedy merchant" answered Rukia "Hey! You can't take that!" "What's this Urahara? You were planning to take back the goods without giving me a refund?" "Oh well. I guess I'll give you a refund" "It's fine, I'm satisfied with this product. Besides you guys work outside the laws of Soul Society, you don't really need to collect this do you?" "It won't be my fault if you run into trouble; we're going to be hiding out." "Don't worry, I'm used to trouble now" Rukia walked towards me and handed me the mod soul" Come on Ichigo let's go."

Kaiyo and Karasu got us near a construct sit on the way home. "Hey Ichigo, Rukia" Karasu said, "and before you say anything, I know that wasn't you. So I got you this to cheer you up" she pulled out a lion teddy bear from behind her back… that must be why Kaiyo looks so smug. "What am I supposed to do with that?" Kara sighed and grabbed the mod soul from my hand, stuffed it into the lion, spun it around and then,"Hey that hurts!" it cried. "Kara, you're a genius!" "Thank you" she said with a smirk.

The next morning I was awoken by a really annoying mod soul named Kon, after realising that I over slept, I discovered that today was June the 16th which meant tomorrow was…. Tomorrow was….I heard Rukia talk to me but ignored it, how could I have forgotten. I was tense, very tense. Anyone who knew about that day would know why I was. I could tell Kai and Kara picked up on it but they didn't ask. Later after school Karasu walked up to me and said, "If you want to talk you know where to find me." And left.

After the usual family meeting I told Rukia I didn't want to hunt hollows tomorrow, Rukia dropped the subject when I told her it was the day my mother died.

#########################

The next day didn't go quite as planed…..

#########################

It was around 11 at night on June 17th when I knocked on Karasu's door, I was surprised why it was opened almost immediately. She had a black blanket wrapped around her shoulders covering her midnight blue pyjamas. "Kai's asleep…. Do you want some ice cream?" she asked. She didn't ask why I was here or why I was out this late she just let me in.

I sat beside her with my own bowl of ice cream and watched a Naruto marathon with her, after three episodes and two bowls of ice cream she said, "I lost my family a long time ago in a … accident. Kaiyo's father was an old family friend so he took me in after the funeral" After a minute she continued, "When you walked into class yesterday I noticed how tense you were because I act the same way around that time of year, the time they died. So Ichigo if you need me I'm here for you. I won't pity you or say I'm sorry, I'll just be here" after a moment or two I curled close to her and cried. She didn't say anything; she just hugged me as I cried. It took me a few seconds to realise that Karasu was crying too. We eventually fell asleep like that.

Kaiyo woke me up with a smile the next day saying, "I don't know what you two talked about last night and I don't need to know. I'm just glad you guys are feeling better" and he was right, I did feel better. I felt lighter….i wonder if Karasu feels the same?

####################################

 _2 Days later….._

I walked into the class on June 20th and was met by a"boahahahaha" all round even Kai was doing it! Why, why must everyone be a fan of that show?!

Later that evening when my dad and Yuzu dragged me and Karin along, Karasu patted me on the back and said, "I feel for you" pointing to were Kaiyo, Mizurio and Kegio acted like fools. "Thanks" I mumbled. "Come on Nii-san let's get closer!" "Coming!" on the way I ran into Rukia, who gave me the night off and proceed to tell me about fixed location spirits and soul chains when Karasu and Kaiyo joined us. It all appeared to be harmless; hell the ghost was even making fun of the guy! That is until the guy stabbed the ghost (Ouch! Okay, okay! Plus! Just stop hitting me Kara!) in the centre of its already fragile soul chain. Realising what was about to happen Kai, Kara and I tried to stop Kan'onji, only to be stopped by the security, even Rukia was caught. The plus release an inhuman scream that caused all the spiritually humans in the area to cringe, then help came in the form of, one Geta-boshi. I ran towards Kan'onji to try and stop him before it was too late, no matter how much I tried he wouldn't listen and that was the first time I saw a hollow form…. I dragged Kan'onji into the building and away from the crowd in an effort to lead the hollow away from the people.

Kan'onji complained quite a bit about ratings and how he was a hero to children and how he couldn't run away from the fight, but after I explained why I did that. He said, "Boy…I'm amazed…You thought ahead that far? Boy!" "Hold it! It's coming this way." I engaged the hollow in battle but quickly realised the space was too small to wield my Zanpukuto properly. I then lead him to the roof where I found Kaiyo waiting for me with a bronze sword and a grin, together we took on the hollow. Kai cut the weird goo on my hands then cut off one of its legs with a quick roll and slash, just as quickly I cut the hollows mask." Boy…." I heard Kan'onji say, "Great! Magnificent! Magnificent! Magnifi-!" "Kan'onji" I said. "Don't celebrate yet" Kai continued. "Ah! You should be happ-What?" the hollow had started to disappear revealing the plus it was before. "No way! He's the one….W-what's that?" "That's a hollow" Kai answered. "When the chain that links the soul is broken and a hole opens up in his chest" I said, "The spirit becomes a monster without a heart, a hollow." finished Kai. "I could tell Kan'onji was remembering the moments just before that plus became a hollow. As he cried over his idiocy, I heard the shouts of the crowd below. I saw Kaiyo smile, "Hey, hero, quite crying. Your fans are waiting." He looked at us in shock, stood up, walked to the rail and said, "Mission complete, boahahahaha!"

I shook my head and turned to Kai,"So where's Kara?" I asked. "Down by the girls she said something about me finally getting some action, not that I'm complaining or anything" he answered. "You boys are really amazing" I heard Kan'onji say. "I guess" "Thank you, I hope we can work together again sometime" "It won't hurt I guess "I answered as we shook hands. "From now on you boys will be….my number one pupils" He declared.

"What?!"

#################################

The next morning at school we got called into the office about what happened on Kan'onji's show, thanks to Rukia and Karasu we managed to get away without detention but now Kaiyo and I owe Karasu a chocolate and a spa day that we have to pay for….it could be worse I guess.

##############################

 _Hope you liked it! I'll try not to take so long next time._

 _Xoxo_

 _Artemis_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm really sorry my updates are taking so long, I've just started my final year in high school, so my schedule has been pretty packed but I'll try to be more constant. Here's the next chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I don't own Bleach or Percy Jackson_

 _[::] [::] [::]_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ _Kaiyo's POV_

We interrupt our scheduled program to bring you breaking news. Yuudai Kaiyo hasn't been expelled! Yet! Awesome right? I figured after that stunt Ichigo and I pulled, it was a done deal. For once I'm happy to be wrong.

School continued as usual after that day, but it felt like someone was glaring at me and Ichigo (it's Ichigo and I, shark boy). Normally I wouldn't be bothered, but it was starting to get annoying. So I asked Karasu about it while Ichigo went to investigate so genius who ranked second. Karasu was first, unsurprisingly. Ichigo ranked 23rd and me…30th, now the idiot won't let me live it down, even after shattering Keigo's heart; he still calls me the idiot.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah!

"You could just be overthinking things"

"I know a death glare when I see it, princess"

I never told Karasu this, the reason we call her "princess" is because she reminds us of one. Kink, beautiful, smart, accepting, and brave and all that princess stuff.

"Of course you do. Have you forgotten the fact that both of you are trouble makers?"

"I'm not a trouble maker Kara" Ichigo stated as he joined us. Between you and me, he's the king of trouble. Karasu just smirked and asked. "So, what did you learn about my eternal rival?"

"…that he's good at sowing."

"…..what?"

[::] [::] [::]

After school, Karasu decided that we should go hollow hunting…..while she had ice cream. Let's ignore this unfair act of ice cream eating, why, because shortly after beginning our so called hunt, we ran into a black – or was it navy blue – haired glasses wearing boy. For now we'll call him Four Eyes. Don't ask me why! That's what everyone calls people who wear glasses when they don't know their name….right?

"So you want to challenge me to see who's stronger?" Ichigo asked suddenly. Zeus' underpants, I zoned out again! "Is that simple fact to much for your small shinigami brain to handle?" replied Four Eyes. "This whole thing is stupid if you ask me. Ichigo doesn't even know about this silly Quincy verse shinigami thing! What do you gain by doing this?!" said Karasu. Four Eyes glared at her, pushed up his glasses and said, "I'm fighting for my pride as a Quincy. If I can't beat a shinigami, then I have no right to call myself that." Wow, I really missed a lot…..

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disc," This is hollow bait" I heard Karasu gasp, "The aim of the challenge will be to see who can kill the most hollows in 24 hours"

"Hey! I never agreed to this!" Ichigo yelled. "Are you insane?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!" cried Karasu. Instead of replying, Four Eyes crushed the disc, causing in to disappear. He then created a blue arrow out of thin air and shot it into the distance," That's one" He said and disappeared. Barely two seconds later, we heard the all too familiar cry of a hollow…correction, there were more than one.

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled as he ran off. "Yo, berry! Where're you going? We've got a big problem here! "I cried. "I'm going to beat some sense into that idiot Ishida!" was the reply. I turned to Karasu and asked, "Now what?"

"Go after him, Kai. Purify as many hollows as you can along the way. I'll stay here to make sure Kon doesn't do anything stupid" answered Karasu.

See, just like a princess…or an amazon….or a huntress, I really hope not a huntress.

I nodded, "Be careful Kara" then I ran in the same direction Ichigo went moments earlier.

[::] [::] [::]

I'm lost…. Sure I'm kicking hollow butt and being my sassy self but I'm still lost….

Boom!

….And that's a hollow. You know, I almost miss the monsters from Tar-Hell…almost. They never looked this weird! I mean, come on! HOW DOES A BEAR WITH A LOIN'S HEAD AND TWO TENTICLES FOR ARMS MAKE ANY SENSE! "Hey ugly!" and no, I didn't get any better at insulting people….but it worked because ugly looked over at me, roared then charged. I sure am glad it isn't smart. As it ran towards me, I used a nearby wall as a spring and cut off it's are,. While it cried out in pain, I spun around and slashed its right leg, as it fell to the ground I cut its head in two. Well, now all I have to do is find the others…how the Hades am I supposed to do that?!

Suddenly, I saw a flash of blue light in the sky and something tells me I should go there. Running towards the area, I saw that blue flash reminded me of the second Titan war, before the battle with Kronos. My guess is because the hollows reminded me of monsters, that Ichigo seemed to be a mash of Luke and Nico, just like Karasu sometimes reminded me of Annabeth and Thalia. These thoughts only made me run faster, disparate to protect the people I hold dear. As I slashed another hollow in half, I spotted Rukia, Karasu, Ichigo, Four Eyes and a bunch of weirdoes. "Kara!" I yelled as I got closer,"Imgladyoureoky,isthishollowthingover?" Karasu blinked slowly and smiled, "Yeah, WE'RE okay. As for the hollows…"she replied, waving her hand towards the sky. Which for some reason was splitting open….how the Hades did I miss that?! Ichgo and Four Eyes stood a few metres away, for some reason Ichigo's sword was strapped to Four Eyes' head….

"How….is that solving anything?" I ask dumbly as I watch Ichigo clutch and release the handle of his sword causing Four Eyes' bow to grow and shrink. "Idiot" Kara whispered and pointed towards the large hollow in black, "Oh"

"Yeah, oh. Kisuke-san called it a Menos " answered Karasu. "By the way, who are they?" I asked pointing towards the weirdoes. "Oh my, there's no need to worry about us Yuudai-kun~" I stared at the man in the green and white stripped hat," Never mind, I remember that creepy shopkeeper." Then I felt a sudden spike of energy, I turned towards it and saw the hollow (menos!) creating a strange red ball of light. Before anyone had time to process what was happening, Karasu disappeared and reappeared in the air in front of the hollow. She stood there calmly and drew her sword…where the Hera did she get a sword?! She then raised the blade above her head and swung it downwards, creating an arch of dark red light that cleaved the hollow into and sealed the rip in the sky.

Karasu landed softly on the ground, she looked at us and smiled, "How about some ice cream?"

[::] [::] [::]

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV._

Chaos looked into the two glowing pools before calmly. The first one showed a girl with long black and white hair and glowing gold eyes talking to two boys, one with bright orange hair and the other was Perseus. The other pool showed demigods going about their daily business. "Lord Chaos?" a soft voice called out in concern. Chaos sighed, "I'm fine, Zoe. I just wish…." Chaos shook his head, "Come now child, we must check it again"

"Of course, my lord"

Zoe followed Chaos through the castle and up the tallest tower. Once they reached the top, Chaos unlocked the only door and pushed it open. The room was pure white but filled with pitch black cracks. Zoe's eyes widened as the entire room seemed to pulse, "W-w-what is this?"

"It's our end, little one, but it isn't ready to destroy us yet. The gods were foolish to cast him out" answered Chaos.

[::] [::] [::]

 _Kaiyo's POV_

Was….was that a demigod dream? What does this mean? What's going on?!

[::] [::] [::]


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own bleach or percy Jackson**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Karasu's POV**_

It's been a two days since the Hollow incident and things seem to be calming down…..well I think they are anyway. Let me explain. Rukia is moody because she thinks the other shinigami are on their way and that Ichigo's in danger, if you ask me she should be more worried about the shinigami than Ichigo, and that's not because I trust his skills. Ishida is trying to become Ichigo's friend/rival, I never realised how weird it looked until I watched him trying, ah good times. Ichigo's being Ichigo and Kaiyo's being weird. I mean seriously, he's being extremely jumpy if I wasn't so worried I would actually laugh.

Anyway, I'm currently hiding in the tree line on the road I first met Renji and Byakuya. I'm also beginning to wonder if I'm waiting on the right place. If I'm on the wrong spot it ruins everything. At that exact moment, Rukia ran pass. How did I miss that?! Less than a second later I felt Renji's presence. I watched silently as they talked, if I didn't know them liked I did I would have been surprised to hear about their relationship. I sensed Byakuya before I saw him, but I still felt the need to hug the silent noble. After Rukia had…..no I promised myself I wouldn't think of the past. I turned my attention back to the fight and realised I just missed Ishida's grand entrance but I did get to hear his reasons for being there. It took all my will power not to laugh when he said,"It's not like I sensed a shinigami and decided to investigat, bring along a plastic bag to use an excuse."

After that, I forced myself not to look as Ishida was defeated by Renji. Luckily Ichigo and Kaiyo arrived before Renji killed Ishida.

I smiled at their introduction, they had been working on it for a while and it was all Kaiyo's idea…surprisingly. Ichigo introduced himself as Thantos and Kaiyo introduced himself as Poseidon. I was supposed to introduce myself as Athena or Artemis; we're still figuring it out. I was so lost in thought that I missed Renji release his zanpukuto. I glanced around the tree and noticed that Kaiyo was treating Ishida's injures; I guess I made an impact when I made then learn first aid.

I watched the fight continue until Byakuya made his first move. I knew that it was almost time to reveal myself. Then it happened, Byakuya struck the source of Ichigo's powers, releasing the power given to him by Rukia. Rukia ran forward to help Ichigo and Renji ran forward to stop her, before he could touch her, Kaiyo ran forward and kicked Renji in the face. "I hope you didn't forget about me Pineapple!" he said as he landed. Now, I had to act now.

I flashstepped to Ichigo's side. Enjoying the looks of surprise. "Who are you?" Asked Byakuya

"No one important" I answered as I placed my hand on Ichigo's head," Just a concerned friend but if you must know my name…" I glanced at Kaiyo and smiled,"…it's Athena" I stood up straight. "Don't you have some place to be?"

Before anyone could say anything else Byakuya turned away and said, " Renji, Rukia let's go"

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled, but before he could as anything else I slammed the heel of my foot into his neck and knocked him out. "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. Everyone look at me in shook, "Don't you have some where to be Shinigami?" I said slowly.

Byakuya looked at renji and said "Renji" to which he replied," yes sir!" I watched as Renji opened the doorway to Soul Sociaty. Rukia walked forward, I'm surprised Kai didn't stop her. I glanced over questioningly, to which Kai just smiled and nodded. He trusted me. He knew I had a plan and was ready to follow. I smirked, "Hey Shinigami" I said, "If you ever lay a hand on Ichigo again and you aren't his opponent…I'll kill you personally" I smiled sweetly.

/ _at Urahara's shop a few days later_

"So, our next plan of action is to train Ichigo?" asked Kai as we entered the shop.

"Yeah, pretty much" I answered.

"Was there any reason why we had to wait a few days?"

"I figured he needed some time to himself"

"….he doesn't know we're coming does he?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Call it a guess"

I shrugged, "Whatever"

I lead Kai through the shop and down to the basement. "That's a long way down" he said as he looked down the hole. I smirked, "Why don't you measure it?"

"Measure? What do you mean? " I didn't answer him, I just…. kicked him down the hole. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Sigh, "Music to my ears" then I jumped down after him. After sometime we finally reached the bottom. Kai was lying at the base of the steps, for a second I thought about landing on his stomach but decided that I had tortured him enough. So I created a platform under my feet, used it as a spring and landed beside Kai. "Get up lazy bones" I said as I walked towards Kisuke.

"Kisuke-san, how long has he been down there?" I asked as I stopped beside him and looked down. Luckily Ichigo was too distracted to notice me. "About two and a half days. I expected you two to come earlier" he answered.

"I was busy" I replied stiffly, as Kaiyo stopped beside me. "What she means to say is that she was doing her nails" he said. I kicked him in the shin for that.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

That scream, I glanced towards the hole and smiled, "Finally" I whispered ignoring the look Kisuke and Kai gave me. I kneeled beside the edge. "Mugetsu….do you remember?"

"How could I forget king"

I closed my eyes and for the first time since arriving in this timeline, I released my spiritual pressure. I let it curl around my body like a snake. When I felt that the time was right I sealed it all up again. I opened my eyes and smiled softly; I stood up and walked away at the same moment something shot out of the hole. I let Jinta yell at the masked Ichigo, watched Ichigo break his mask and boldly declare to kill Kisuke after he congratulated him for not becoming a hollow. I walked up to them at the moment kisuke mentioned the third stage.

"Oh, Ichi. Kisuke-san isn't your opponent, Kaiyo and I am" I said with a smile.

"What? Karasu?! What do you mean?"

"I say what I mean and mean what I say. The only difference is, we won't stop fighting until I think you're ready."

With that said I summoned my zanpukuto and drew my blade. "You ready Prince" I said with an echo like tone, but before he could answer I attacked.

I started with a simple downward strike, slow enough for him to dodge but fast enough to surprise him. As Ichigo jumped back to dodge, I disappeared and in my place was Kaiyo. That's how we fought for over an hour. Kaiyo or I would attack and a second after Ichigo dodged the other would attack. So far all I had succeeded in doing was making Ichigo faster. Then I remembered something. I motioned for Kaiyo to step back and let me handle it.

"Yo Ichigo! If you don't complete this stage soon, I'm going to kill you"

"Karasu!"

I ignored Kaiyo and Ichigo's expression. I raised my blade and scabber and held them crossed over in front of me. I took a deep breath and said, "Break The Chains That Bind Heaven, Mugetsu!"

My spiritual pressure rose and a cloud of dust was created, when the dust cleared, it revealed the change in my zanpukuto. It became a pitch black kitana and a pure white dagger. I sighed and looked up at Ichigo, dispute the look of shook, I think he finally got it. It wasn't long after that that Ichigo called out Zangetsu and released the first Getsuga Tensho. I cleaved it in two as it came towards me. "Finally! That was such a pain!"

"Karasu, that's mean!"

"Who cares?"

"That's an interest zanpukuto Karaus-chan" Kisuke said. I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever"

/ _12 days later_

Kaiyo and I had decided to wait for Ichigo at Kisuke's place. I had to spend hours listening to Kaiyo complain, if they don't come soon I swear I'll….

"Let's continue"

When did they get here? I have been spending way too much time with Kaiyo. I'm starting to space out too. I grabbed Kaiyo by the collar of his t-shirt and flash stepped towards them.

I landed a second before they left, "You weren't planning to leave without us were you berry?" I said with a smirk. "Wouldn't dream of it princess" he answered without missing a beat. "Then let's go!" said Kaiyo.

With that said, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Kaiyo, Orihime, Yorichi and I ran through the portal. I listened to everyone talking, I even paused when Chad saved Ishida. All too soon the cleaner appeared and Orihime used the Santen kesshu. While the others fell painfully, I glided down on a spiritual plateform, the others were too busy to notice.

I'm almost glad to be back…..almost.

"Hey! That's where the shinigami live right?" said Kaiyo suddenly. Wait….."Stop!" yelled Yorichi but it was too late. I watched the walls slam down and the guard appeared before Kaiyo. I glanced at Ichigo and nodded, before Orihime and Chad could run forward, Ichigo stopped them.

"Yo Poseidon! Think you can handle this guy?" he yelled.

"Your lack of faith hurts Thanatos!" replied Kaiyo.

I….can't believe they just did that.

I sighed and turned to the others with a smile, "Don't worry, he'll be fine"

After that I tuned out the fight, because I had a sneaky suspicion that it would end up the same way it did when I fought the giant….and I was right. I didn't even bother watching anymore.

"Hey king, pay more attention or you'll miss your chance" My chance…..i turned around at the exact moment the gate was raised above the giant's head. I walked up to the others silently. Any moment now….

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face. "Who's that?"

First strike, left arm. "Unacceptable."

I didn't pay attention to what was said, but I watched as ichigo ran forward to confront Gin and the conversation that followed. I waited for Gin's third attack, and when everybody ran towards Ichigo, I flash stepped inside. I landed just behind Gin as the gate slammed shut.

"That wasn't very nice Foxy" I said with a smile. Gin turned around as if he knew I was there the whole time, "Oh?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fight you, but would you be so kind as to tell them I'm here, it wouldn't be any fun if they didn't know" and then I disappeared. You better get here quickly Ichigo, Kaiyo there's only so much things a girl can do on her own.

/


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter._

 _Dear Fanficlover2017: I do plan on explaining what happened to Percy/Kaiyo, but much later in the storyline._

 _I don't own bleach or percy Jackson….sadly_

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**_

 **Chapter 6: Kaiyo's POV**

What. Just. Happened?

I mean things were going pretty good, which considering who was standing behind me was saying something. Me, ichigo and Karasu are born trouble makers…Ichigo even challenged that weird foxy guy! He's going to be in so much trouble!

Anyway, so I beat that giant guy and got us a one way ticket into Seiretei…. How the hades was I supposed to know there was a weird fox-like sword guy on the other side of the gate!?

I was seconds away from going to help ichigo out when I noticed the smile on karasu's face; it was enough to make me relax. I wanted to say something, I really did, but words seemed to fail me. I turned my head back to Ichigo in time to see him get hit by a really, really long sword. He blocked it obviously but he was still sent flying. It's almost unbelievable but I'm pretty sure the wind they caused when they flew back would make Zeus green with envy….or was it Bores? Who cares. Did you know there are like 4 different minor gods that rule over wind? Yeah, it gets confusing.

I ran towards them when they landed…at least I wanted to but something told me to stay where I was. It wasn't until things calmed down that I realized something was wrong, actually someone was missing.

It wasn't that hard to block out what was going on behind me. I knew they were talking but I couldn't focus on the words.

Let me explain: Shortly after me little walk with Annabeth through the red lands on Tar-Hell, I started getting these feelings - like a sixth-sense or something – that helped me tell where people are but only if I knew them really well. I asked my father about it after the battle with Gaia and he said I was sensing the water in their bodies. Right now I can find Ichigo and Karasu even if they were on the other side of the world and after my recent series of demigod dreams, I'd rather not lose sight of them.

Which is why I couldn't focus on what was behind me, because Karasu was- Karasu was-,"Hey! There's another way in, right?" I kept my voice calm as I said this but I had a feeling Ichigo could tell how panicked I felt. I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was ichigo, "Relax Kai, she'll be fine, I doubt anyone over there can stop her….and if she isn't we'll give 'em hell" he said softly with a smile. I just nodded silently as I let him lead me away from the gate, "where's everyone?" "Chad is talking to an old friend of his, Yoruichi is talking to some old man about finding an old friend and Inoue and Ishida are by that giant gate guy"

We walked in silence for a bit before Ichigo said something, " So…what's bothering you?" I'm not surprised he figured out something was wrong, just that he asked. I took a while to answer, not quite sure how to explain my demigod dream or that every time I saw him or Karasu in battle I think of all the friends I lost. I took a deep breath and said, "I….I just had a dream that really freaked me out, that's all" Ichigo stared at me for a second, "Okay, but you know Kara and I are here if you want to talk, right?" I smiled, "Yeah. So, think you could do me a favour and dye your hair blue? I'm sure it'll be awesome" "Damn it Kai!" What? Things were getting too dam serious.

 _ **OO**_

So we've got a new plan to break in….well the cat does. I'm pretty sure he would have told us if that crazy guy on the boar hadn't burst in.

"Oweee... Darn it, thrown by bonnie again" he said as he dusted himself off, "Hey, long time no see old man!"

"Ganju, why are you here? Go home!" yelled the old man.

"Really? That's the greeting I get for visiting you after such a long time? What would your guest say?" he replied as he looked around the room but stopped when he saw Ichigo and his attitude changed. "What's a Shinigami doing here?" he asked as he pulled off his glasses. Kinda reminds me of the Ares' kids.

"What?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"Not _**what**_. I said, what's a dirty shinigami doing here?" answered mini Ares as he walked towards ichigo and patted his cheek when he stopped in front of ichigo.

"Huh?" smooth Ichigo, way to get out of a fight.

"Huh?! Say something dandelion!" he yelled as he gripped ichigo's chin.

Wait, he just called ichigo "dandelion"…..that's like asking for I fight….i should help him get over that when we get home. Karasu will probably get a laugh out of it.

"Don't know who I am?" asked Gan-something. Why do I feel like I missed something, oh and to that very innocent question, we answered as follows:

Orihime : "I don't"

Ishida : "Neither do I"

Chad : "Don't know"

Me : "Don't care"

Ichigo : "Don't even wanna know"

"Hah..I guess it can't be helped, so I'll tell you. My name is Ganju. Self-professed Crimson Bullet of the West Rukon District! Self-professed the most 'want-to-call-you-big-brother' candidate for 14 years running! And…. Self-professed West Rukongai's top shinigami hater!" said Ganju.

…why are all his titles self-professed?

"Hah, you're hopeless" said ichigo.

"What?!" oh, he's getting mad.

"What?" how is ichigo so calm?

I blinked in confusion as Ganju tackled ichigo with a war cry. When I got to the door, I was a lot calmer than the other three….maybe that's because I trained with ichigo. I wasn't planning on interfering or anything, but it's always funny to watch ichigo beat up idiots.

I started paying attention again after Zangetsu somehow got into Ichigo's hands, I suspect Chad is responsible for that. Ichigo stabbed it into the ground and blocked ganju's strike, only for Ganju to turn the ground into quick sand. Ichigo's blade sank but before ganju could attack, ichigo used Zangetsu as a stepping stone and kneed Ganju in the face sending him across the path. Ganju stood up and said something about his handsome face…"I honestly think it's an improvement" I said. Everyone turned to me in shock but ichigo just smirked, he was probably thinking the same thing. "Stay out of this!" Ganju yelled as he ran towards ichigo.

Then the strangest thing happened, an alarm went off and that ganju guy went rolling. I guess they were late or something cause they left pretty soon after that….poor ichigo got stepped on, actual run over.

 _ **OO**_

The next morning was spent making hilarious theories about Shiba Kukaku and Ichigo's stubborn streak caused a lovely set of scars running across his cheeks and nose. Why? Because he wanted to stay and wait for Ganju to come back for a rematch, however Yoruichi's little lecture was like a punch to the gut. To both of us, because for a moment I forgot all about why we were here in the first places and I know ichigo did too, the fact that Karasu was on the other side all only doubled my guilt.

So we left that morning with one brooding berry, a silent giant, a weird archer, a happy fairy, a cat and me. We walked in a comfortable silence, with only the words "you'll know it when you see it" as our guide.

Boy, I thought it was dumb, idiotic and completely unhelpful….until I was staring at a small house with an oversized chimney and a banner held up by two large arms saying, "Kukaku Shiba"

…what the hades?!

Once we got over our shock and the guards recognized our favourite talking cat we were on our way to meet the one and only Shiba Kukaku!

…the fact that it was a she really should have surprised me more but I was too busy trying not to laugh at ichigo's jaw dropping expression. Kukaku allowed us to sit as Yoruichi explained the situation. I was fidgeting 10 seconds later it probably would have annoyed someone if ichigo hadn't put his hand on my knee, stopping me before someone noticed. Before you ask, it's a trick Karasu figured out, apparently I stop fidgeting if there's a presence to keep me grounded. I'm weird, I know, put of the joys of being a demigod.

Although I wasn't listening, my eyes followed Kukaku's every movement, ready for the worst case scenario…..none of them included Ganju being Kukaku's little brother. I couldn't stop myself from bursting out in laughter; I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

Two reasons. 1, Ganju's attitude did a full 360, he was polite. POLITE! 2, the expression of pure shock on everyone's faces was hilarious!

"What? You know each other?" Kukaku asked in confusion, oh gods, I wonder what Kara would say to this? "pfft..hahahahahaha!" "Seriously Kai!? This isn't funny!" Ichigo cried, suddenly forgetting his desire to beat up Ganju. "I'm sorry, Ichi. Haha, I was just imagining what Karasu would've said" I answered with smile. Ichigo was quiet for a second before sitting down, that just made me laugh more. "What?" Ganju said in confusion, in fact they were all confused.

I just waved it off like it was nothing and asked, " So how exactly are we getting into seiretei?"

Kukaku smiled and lead us to the base of that chimney we say, turns out it was a cannon….and we were going to be shot into Seiretei.

Talk about live ammunition. Pun intended.

 _ **OO**_

The first step was to create a cannon ball using a spirit core that was going to act as a barrier to make sure we actually get in alive.

I know I've done some stupid things but this is insane!

 _ **OO**_

Chad, Ishida and orihime managed to do it without much trouble completing the task but ichigo seemed to be struggling…a lot. "What about you Kaiyo-dono?" One of the crazy twins asked. I rolled the orb in my hands a bit before i took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I knew next to nothing about spiritual pressure, but I figured it would be the same as controlling water.

I reached out to my powers and pulled; bending it until it formed the shape I wanted it to, "Amazing Kaiyo-dono!" I opened my eyes and blinked in surprise at the looks of amazement on everyone's faces. I blushed as I released it slowly, "Yeah, thanks" I mumbled.

I heard ichigo chuckle softly causing my eye to twitch in irritation and before anyone knew what was happening, I throw the orb at ichigo's head…..well, I tried to. It ended up hitting Ganju instead and the silence that followed was filled with Ichigo's laughter. I walked over and wacked the back of his head, "Laugh all you want Berry, you still haven't figured out how to do it yet" was I smirking, yes. Did I feel smug, yes. Have I been watching too much CSI, defiantly! "Hey, shouldn't you be apologising to me!" yelled Ganju. To which I calmly replied, "oops, you look much better now" Before he could answer the call to dinner was made.

Orihime tried to deny it when the terrible two told ichigo he had to make that spirit thing before he could eat, her plan was ruined by her own stomach. I sent ichigo a small smile before I lead our friends out.

 _ **OO**_

"You know that won't exactly work right?" I told Orihime as I finished eating. "What do you mean, Yuudai-kun?" she questioned. I turned to them with a sigh, "You're planning to take what you didn't eat to ichigo right? He'll just claim he isn't hungry and insist he's fine. Besides, I doubt they'll let him starve"

The three of them stared at me in shock before Ishida said, "I wasn't expecting you to say something that sounds smart". I huffed and turned my head to hide my embarrassed blush, "I have my moments you jerk"

At that exact moment the room began to shake, "Ichigo" I whispered, jumping up suddenly and running towards the room we left him in. What a found was shocking and beautiful at the same time. The closes thing I could compare it to was just before Ichigo jumped out of the Shatter Shaft, when she let her spiritual pressure wrap around her like a blanket. It was black with hits of red and light blue, moving like it had a mind of its own. It seemed so uncontrollable and yet it moved to whatever song Karasu seemed to play. Ichigo's was very different. It was light blue and wild, unwilling to be forced into anything. For some reason I smiled, dispute how everyone panicked, I smiled but I don't know why.

Then it was gone, snapping me out of my little day dream. "Way to go Thanatos! You actually did it!"

My statement was followed by yelling, an explosion, more yelling and a bent tail. Oh, and a sleeping berry.

 _ **OO**_

What followed was extremely boring, so I'll skip to the part where everything goes downhill.

Before that there were a few final explanations and the arrival of an unwanted guest but we were stuck with him so there was no use complaining over spilt milk.

Now where was i…oh yeah!

So we're getting closer to the protective dome thing, Ganju's mumbling something weird and ichigo's slowly losing control of his spiritual pressure. It didn't bother me as much as it was bothering everyone else. Which lead to a shouting match and oh, Ganju joined in.

After one last blast of determination, we broke in…..and then our protective bubble burst. The first thing I did was grab ichigo's hand as Yoruichi landed on his shoulder, "Everyone! Grab a hold of the person closest to you! We have to stay together!"

Yeah, that didn't work. We got separated of course, which isn't a surprise considering our luck. I ended up landing in the same area as Chad. Luckily we weren't injured but our landing was kinda flashy. It was awesome but I'd rather not do that again. We also had to run as soon as we landed, "Come on Chad, Ichigo's pretty close by! We should meet up with him before looking for the others!" My answer was a nod in agreement. I haven't even met the other shinigami yet, but I have a feeling nothing's going to go as either of us planned it.

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_


End file.
